Qwarp
Qwarp is a spellbinding character from the Mario universe. Of a strange race known as the Qwarks, his skill in magic stands as his primary talent. Physical Appearance Qwarp is of the Qwarks, a somewhat short, stout race with curious glowing white eyes and a blue shade of skin. The palms of their hands and the bottoms of their feet are marked with white, as the race uses this as natural focal points for the conducting of magic. Qwarp himself, however, wears bright blue mage's robes, and is frozen in a magic-casting pose—one arm outstretched, magic circles surrounding it—in solid crystal. Weapons/Abilities As aforementioned, Qwarp is a very powerful spellcaster, and since he was frozen in a magic-casting pose, he may still cast his magic. His most basic, standard spell—and his only method of movement—is the Teleport (And, by extension, the Telefrag), in which he warps forward. Warping directly on top of a foe does massive damage to them, though teleporting above them is effective as well and much easier to do. In addition to this, he also bears a very basic levitation spell, involving picking up a large rock and lifting it above the head of a foe, eventually bringing it down with all the force possible. As he progresses, he can learn an Ice-Blast spell which freezes enemies temporarily if done perfectly, and a massive-damage Fireball spell. Personality Qwarp is wise and machine-like. He lacks a sense of humor, though will put forth attempts to be funny if he can. Due to his state, his voice comes out monotone, making it difficult for him to show much emotion. He focuses on the objective as much as possible, which is doing everything in his power to free himself from his crystalline prison. Backstory Qwarp once lived in a peaceful village on a large planet centered in Mystic Magic Galaxy, with the rest of his race, the Qwarks. One day, a shady man appeared in their village, searching for something and threatening their peace. Eventually, he threatened them directly and began warping the Qwarks away to lord-knows-where. Qwarp stood up to this shady mage with all of his might, but he was no match—he practically warped space around him to win the battle. Qwarp prepared one last spell, but he never got to cast it, as at that moment his body was frozen and turned to crystal. He remained like that for some time, for days on end, standing like a crystal statue in the middle of his town. He figured it was all over. Eventually, a stout man in red came down the road. Qwarp assumed it was one of the cosmic mage's lackeys come to clean up and steal everything nailed down, and attempted to beat him off with words. After a quick talk with the lad, he realized this man was on a quest to stop the cosmic mage, and said that he wished he could come but was stuck in this crystal statue. At the man's suggestion, he realized that he was still capable of casting magic, and agreed to follow the man—he said his name was Mario—on his quest. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Qwarp was another "means-to-an-end" character. Everyone around me had a Mario character; I decided why not make my own. However, I decided to put a twist on mine—my favorite characters in the Mario universe were always the partners in the paper series, and so I conceived a Paper Mario-style partner with a Mario Galaxy twist. Qwarp was the result. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mario Series